Investigation of safety, tolerability and immunogenicity of a candidate vaccine, including evaluation of both humoral and cellular responses. This is the first study of the two component HIV DNA vaccine (APL 400-003 & 400-047) administered to HIV infected volunteers to evaluate safety, tolerance and immune response. Results of this study will be used to guide future ones.